Drunken
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Iruka is drunk and someone takes advantage of the situation. this is boyXboy


**Moonwolf: **sorry this is a old one

* * *

_Drunken_

Iruka giggled softly as he supported himself along a wall, trying to get home from yet another party that Genma had hosted. Usually Iruka wouldn't drink much if even go but he had decided to go this one time…just for the fun of it. And now his head was swimming and he was stumbling home.

The others that were less drunk had of course offered to walk him home but Iruka had told them he was fine. He fell over…something and crashed to the road "owwi…that was fun" he giggled again. In his drunken stupor he didn't hear the steps coming closer to him but he did hear the deep chuckle that came from in front of him. He raised his head from the cold road where he had been resting and squinted into the dark "w-who there" he hiccupped.

Another deep chuckle was his answer as a shadowed mans form became clearer in the dark "ma ma Iruka-sensei…are you drunk?" the dark chocolate covered voice sent shivers down Iruka's back. The chuunin blinked a few times and squinted harder to distinguish the man in front of him but the light and colours went for a spinning turn "I asked you a question Iruka" the dark voice demanded a answer "n-n-n….yeah" the voice chuckled again and Iruka could dimly see the shoulders shake.

Then the shadow moved closer and knelt by Iruka's side, soft but callused hands brushing lose hair away from his eyes "poor poor ruka-chan…need some help home?" the fingers were caressing his cheek, making trilled goose bumps appear on his skin "u-uhu" he nodded. The chocolate covered chuckle came again and then Iruka was lifted up bridle style. It made Iruka giggle again and the warm chuckle washed over him yet again "something funny ruka?" warm breath on his ear…oh so warm. It made him gasp softly "n-n-nu"

He rested his head against a vest clad shoulder, absently he noted that the vest was a jounins but in his mind he could only dimly understand what it meant. They were moving… where? "jounin-sama where are we going?" the chest Iruka was leaning against rumbled "jounin-sama? don't you know who I am ruka-chan?" softly spoken words that Iruka shook his head at "n-nu" a sigh was heard "that's a little disappointing…but I'm taking you to my apartment"

Iruka could only meep as cold fingers found their way under the sky blue shirt he had wore that night but before he could object, 'did he want to object?' the jounin shushed him "relax ruka-chan" for some reason Iruka trusted this jounin. They had come to a stop and Iruka could blearily recognise that they where out on a balcony before the man holding him bough him inside the apartment.

The dark room was spinning as Iruka was carried towards…somewhere. The soft covers was the clue as he was gently put down on a madras, a hand running over his face and into his hair to pull out the hair tie. Soft chocolate hair slithered down his neck and Iruka could dimly hear a sharp intake of breath "your beautiful Iruka…" the scarred man blinked, him? Beautiful?

Lips were suddenly on his, nipping, licking and biting. Iruka moaned softly and treaded his fingers into the jounins hair. A tongue forced its way in-between his lips as the jounin kissing him moved his body over Iruka's, the others body covering his like a blanket. The tongue in his mouth moved in his mouth, running over the roof of his mouth and tonsils before going into a tag war with Iruka's own tongue.

It was so hot and Iruka kept on moaning as the talented mouth slide down his neck nibbling on the exposed skin "oh…jounin-sama…AH!" he have a sharp cry and bucked his hips as the other hit a weak spot on his neck, just below his ear. The dark husky chuckles washed over his ear with warm breath, causing Iruka's breath to hitch "sensitive sensei?" the voice was softly teasing as a hand ran down his chest, nimble fingers popping open buttons on his shirt.

Iruka only managed to make a breathy sound as fingers traced feather light touches from his belly to his collarbone "beautiful…" the mouth was once again on his neck, sucking hard on the weak spot before moving on to find others, leaving hickys all over his throat and collarbone. But the hands didn't stay still either, rubbing and pinching his chest before the came to his nipples, twisting, pinching and pulling on them until they became erect numbs. And all the while Iruka kept moaning and whimpering under this man that he allowed to molest him.

The young chuunin mewled as the mouth left his throat and moved down his chest and dimly he could hear thought the lust and alcohol induced haze the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He looked down towards his lover and noted the silver hair…silver…KAKASHI! "ah! Kakashi!" the copy cat had bitten down on his left nipple but had stopped at the call of his name "you know who I am now Iruka-sensei" the smirk in the chocolate voice was tangible "good…and you don't object?" a hot breath was blown over his wet nipple "neh! More…" came Iruka's breathless voice.

The response was more then enough for Kakashi who continued to travel down Iruka's wonderful tan body, licking around the belly button before biting it carefully. The response came in a deep mewl and Iruka's bucking hips. When Kakashi had come over the intoxicated Iruka in the street he couldn't believe his luck. It had been the perfect time to get the academy teacher without having the younger man blush and try to run away like before. It had been painfully obvious that Iruka was crushing on Kakashi and the best part…Kakashi himself was crushing on Iruka.

Kakashi nibbled on the belly button before noting something, he lent up and snapped his fingers in front of Iruka's hazy brown eyes. The eyes were on him now "Iruka…is your belly button pierced?" Iruka could only nod as Kakashi's hand was unzipping Iruka's black pants "but were is the piercing ruka-chan?" the hand was down his pants. Iruka panted and mewled but tried stuttering forth a response "home…di-diden't w-w-want…at party!" he shouted as Kakashi gripped his erection.

Kakashi hned and stroked Iruka's already weeping cock, sending the chuunin toes curling with pleasure. Huffing Iruka grabbed onto Kakashi's vest, he absently noted was unzipped, and pulled the man's mouth to his own. Teeth's clicked together and tongues mingled as the silver jounin continued to work on Iruka. Kakashi finally pulled away, a string of saliva hanging between lips as he hovered over the man below him. Iruka whined and pushed at Kakashi's vest with his trembling hands "clothes… to…many… clothes" it made Kakashi chuckle at the desperate tone of Iruka's voice "alright… I'm going to get rid of them" he sat up on Iruka's knees and pushed of his vest before pulling the long-sleeved shirt he had on off, with it went the mask he usually wore.

After that he just sat still, letting the chuunin see his face properly for the first time. Iruka just laid there, his mouth agape at the older males beauty. Strong chin and cheekbones, a defined nose, not to big and not to small and then there was the scar running down his sharingan eye and a little onto his cheek. Kakashi looked like a warrior, a true warrior and hero, his hero.

A few scars here and there of course, but else Kakashi's body was purely made of hard muscles. Tan fingers stroked over the hard planes but before he could do anything more his wrist were pinned on the bed, a amused looking Kakashi over him "where is that shy academy teacher Iruka? Hmm? I think the alcohol gave you a lot of courage, ne sensei?"

Iruka blinked and was about to retort when Kakashi released his hands to pull both pants and underwear of the chuunin. It only took Kakashi one quick pull and then the chuunin was as naked as the day he was born and god…in Kakashi's eyes Iruka was the most beautiful thing in the world where he laid under him, flushed and panting, almost whining for more.

But Kakashi stopped, all the touches stopped and Iruka gave a desperate cry "why?" he was almost sobbing in his want for more but Kakashi only hushed him "don't worry ruka-chan…I just need to know how far I can go…please ruka…how far can I go?"  
Iruka blinked before holding his hands out to Kakashi "all the way…please" Kakashi gave a feral grin before kissing Iruka passionately, ravishing him with all his might.

It would become one of the most memorable nights both of them had ever had


End file.
